


i do, i do (choose you)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents playing cupid, University, other ships will be included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung never would have thought he would meet the love of his life because of his lucky pick
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Kwon Soonyoung picks the last file piled on his desk, scanning the contents thoroughly before stomping a seal on the bottom page and places his signature.

He leans back on the leather chair, creaking slightly due to his weight, he sighs and ruffles his hair at the same time his stomach grumbles loudly. Soonyoung checks his watch and groans when he sees it.

**7:30 p.m.**

Mrs. Kwon told him he should be home by 7:15 or else. He doesn't want to think about what's gonna happen. He already knows it. His parents have been bugging him about it after his 21st birthday, but Soonyoung was too young to think about that. He has so many things in life that he wants to do, buy a luxury plane and travel around the world, finish business school and take over his Father's position as the CEO of the K. Finance Industry. He does not want to think about marriage.

His phone beeps, and he swipes it open to his mother's text.

**_Mother Tiger /.\_ **  
_KWON 'EDWARD' SOONYOUNG! GET YOUR ASS HOME OR YOU WILL GET IT_

Soonyoung immediately flies out of the room, bidding his secretary a loud goodbye, stomping to the elevators. When he reaches the parking ground, he clicks the remote for his car, unlocking the door to it. Without further ado, he steps on the gas and races home.

♪

The glare thrown his way the moment he smelters the dining room made him squeak, ducking down to sit beside his father instead, who laughs heartily before gesturing for his wife to stop.

"Miyeon, dear. Soonyoung is here. Let's do the scolding and discussion in my study room, okay?"

She doesn't respond, narrowing her eyes further at her son who shrinks down at his chair, meekly eating at his food. He dreads the 'talk' that will happen later.

When he finally finishes, he stands and is about to run to his room, excuses on the tip of his tongue but his mother was fast, grabbing him by the ear and drags him upstairs. His father laughing all the way to the room.

"Sit." Miyeon commands, walking to the seat adjacent to him, pointing at the high stacks of folders in table. Soonyoung blinks at it curiously.

"Younghon and I have discussed that instead of choosing for you, you're gonna choose for yourself."

Soonyoung opens his mouth to retort that 'no, he doesn't want to', he's not even in a relationship. How is he gonna choose?

Miyeon raises a palm, stopping him from speaking. She reaches for the first folder on the pile, "You can choose here."

"What?"

"You deaf?"

Younghon sighs, placing a gentle hand on her shoulders, "Calm down, dear. Let me speak to him instead."

He clears his throat and looks straight at his eyes, "Since you've been avoiding the topic at hand, you're mother and I decided to step in. Soonyoung, you're 21, not a teenager anymore. Anytime now, you will inherit our business, and I'm worried you won't be able to find a suitable partner when you will be so busy with work, work, and work. We know how hardworking and workaholic you are, so here, we're giving you options within this files."

Soonyoung slumps back on the couch, huffing loudly as he crosses his arms over his chest, "But–"

"No." Miyeon interjects, pointing at the folders, "Choose wisely."

"I–"

"Don't worry. We know you're 'bisexual' so you can choose between guys and girls." His mother says, a smug smirk on his lips. "They age between 19-23, good genes, sons and daughters of our associates, employees and those who are indebted to us."

Soonyoung pauses, tilting his head at what his mother had said, "indebted?"

Younghon nods, a gentle smile on his lips, "Yes, those who owe us signed a contract that if they are not able to pay, their children will do it, either work for us or this, and they agreed. Its the easy way out after all."

Soonyoung lets his lips purse in a straight line, glancing at the stack, as much as he wants to open them one by one, he doesn't want to waste his time so he points a finger at the first folder and counts.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." His parents watch him closely, not interrupting until he stops, pulling the folder out, "17."

Soonyoung will let luck decide for his future as he gives the folder to his mother who is practically buzzing in excitement.

"Oh." Miyeon lets out, a crazy grin on her face as she sees who it was. Younghon leans to see it better and his eyes widen. He looks at Soonyoung and gives him a thumbs up.

Soonyoung finds their behavior odd but he doesn't question it, they've always been like that. He must have picked the perfect candidate; wealthy, beautiful, and smart. They might be an associate or heir too.

He was getting annoyed with the way his parents are giggling at each other so he tries to grab for the folder but her mother holds it far away from him, grin still present. "Don't be impatient. You'll meet them tomorrow. I'm sure you will like them."

He doubts it, so he rolls his eyes and stands, "Can I go now? I still have an essay due tomorrow."

"Sure, sweetie. Good night." She says, a little high pitched than normal and Soonyoung wonders of his mother had gone crazy.

Letting his body fall on the bed, he groans again. He's gonna meet his future partner tomorrow. That fast.

He doesn't want to, no offense to whoever they are, but apparently he has no choice in that matter. His parents might have already chosen him a suit, and high class restaurant. He decided to drift to dreamland instead, wondering when this will end.


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung walks in the kitchen and finds his mother happily whistling a tune to her self, clad in heart shaped apron as she stirs something from the pan.

'This is weird.'

His mother rarely cooks, no matter how good she is– she was culinary major, back in her university days, she was awarded for being one of the best students they have, had a few restaurants established with her own personal cuisines and yet she doesn't step foot in their kitchen because ("dear, we have chefs") but only when the occasion calls for it, so he is indeed dumbstruck to see her there. Even his father pauses, dropping the newspaper in his hold.

"Good morning, my favorite son." She chirps, beckoning him to sit as she places a plate in front of him. "And husband."

"Mom, I'm your only son."

Miyeon sits opposite to him, propping a hand and placing her chin, she pouts. "Sad, isn't it?"

Soonyoung doesn't bother a response as the heavenly smell of her cooking invades his nostrils, it was delicately made looking like art you'd feel bad for eating it. He digs his spoon in it and savors the taste.

"My son is all grown up." He hears her sniffle, wiping her fake tears as he pulls her unsuspecting husband and clings to his arm. "You were so small back then, I'd carry you anywhere with me because I love you so much. I miss my little tiger."

She sobs into her husband's chest, Younghon pats her back a few times, rolling his eyes at her, he knows what his wife is up to and with the look in his son's eyes, he's gonna fall into her mother's trap.

"Mom, please. I'm still your baby, even if I tell you stop."

Miyeon cries harder, making Soonyoung panic, "Mom." He looks at his dad for help who shrugs his shoulders.

"My Soonyoungie will be married soon, and I have no one."

He winces at word 'married', but lets it slide, reaching over to his mother. "Mom, if you want I'll do anything you want. I'd let you brush my hair for me or kiss me goodbye if you want." Soonyoung mentally prepares himself as soon as it left his mouth, he sees how his mother pulls away, giving him an inquisitive stare.

"Anything?"

Soonyoung gulps, as her mood immediately changing. He hopes his mother won't do anything drastic that will cause him the embarrassment of his life.

"Y-yes?"

His dad sighs, picking his newspaper and walks out of the room, if Soonyoung have looked back he would see him shaking in laughter.

Miyeon smiles, "I want grandchildren."

♪

"So, what is this SOS spam messages who have sent us, Soon?" Seungcheol takes the left seat, glancing at his friend who's staring at the sky with dazeless eyes.

"Hyung." He mumbles, placing his head on the other's shoulder, latching on to his arm. 

"What's up with Soonyoung hyung?" Mingyu asks as he sees them, wondering why his always cheerful and talkative hyung is being uncharacteristically quiet that its borderline disturbing. 

"Gyu." Soonyoung reaches for him, tugging him to sit beside him, he lets go of his hold on Seungcheol and to Mingyu instead. 

"Are we having a hugging party?" Seokmin interjects, skipping to where they are. Junhui follows behind him, a tray in his hands filled with food. "Sup with him?"

"Min, Jun." Soonyoung whines, gesturing for a hug, still seated beside Mingyu. The latter bounds to him, hugging him by the neck while the former swerves and sits opposite to Seungcheol. 

"You guys are weird." Hansol comments, sitting beside Jun instead, taking a glance around the university cafe to see everyone looking at them curiously.

Its not an unusual sight to see them all huddled together, they were best friends even though they have different classes. Soonyoung has known Seungcheol and Seokmin since they were kids. Seungcheol being the son of Mr. Choi who owns C.S. Tech Inc, and Seokmin's father who was a businessman owns hotels and resorts around South Korea. Their Fathers were business partners so its not surprising they would be friends. Mingyu was in the same class as Seokmin, his mother a well known fashion designer and owns her own clothing line in France and his father was a famous novelist. Jun was in Soonyoung's class, who used to be an actor when he was a child, his parents were both famous celebrities in China. They all met Hansol through Seungcheol, as he was assigned to tour the new student, Hansol's parents were renowned artists. 

Even though they all had different personalities, they all fit each other well. Soonyoung was happy to have met them.

"Are you done with your internal monologue, Soonyoung? Can you tell us what happened?" Seungcheol nudges him by the shoulder, rather forcefully as he almost stumbles back in his seat. They all nod and glare at him to speak.

"Mom is..." Soonyoung sighs, falling forward on the table so they wouldn't see his face. "Momwantsmetogetmarried."

They all look at him confused while Seungcheol chokes on his fries. "What?! Marriage? Are you serious?"

Different yells of 'what' was all he got, all looking at him like he has three heads. 

"And?" The oldest prompts him to continue after they got over the initial shock. 

"I have to choose–"

"Who did you choose?"

"You're not even in a relationship."

"Bruh."

Soonyoung stares at them flatly, they can't even have one decent conversation without getting interrupted. He opens his mouth to say something but he was cut off even he started.

"Who did you say then?"

"You could have paid someone to pretend."

"How about Mingyu?"

"Don't be gross."

"I'd volunteer for you hyung." Seokmin gleefully waves his arms around, hugging his neck tighter.

"Wh–" again, he was cut off.

"What was that, Minnie? Can you repeat that for me?" Seokmin lets go of his hold on him and turns around at the person who spoke, smiling sheepishly at him.

"I was just kidding, love." He trudges to where he was standing, pecking his cheeks. Joshua puts a palm against his lips, pushing him away. 

"Hmmp." He sits besides Seungcheol instead, who scoots always slightly. Seokmin whines and follows him, asking for his attention. The older turns to Soonyoung instead, "What's this marriage thing I heard?"

Another one of his older friends, Hong Jisoo or Joshua as he likes to be called, he's in Seungcheol's class and Seokmin's fiancé. He is the son of a diplomat and lawyer who are business partners with the younger's parents. They were engaged even before they've met, some kind of bet their parents did. 

"Mom is pushing me in this marriage thing and I have to meet them later." Soonyoung sighs out, glancing at his watch to see that he still has 30 minutes before his next class. 

"Wait." Jun blurts out, "I thought who you had to choose? How come you're meeting them already?"

"I did choose. I picked the 17th folder on the stack and bam, there."

They all stare at him incredulously. Hansol stands from his seat and bids them goodbye, not in the mood to deal with his hyungs shit.

"What the fuck, Soonyoung?"

"This child, I swear."

"Disappointed but not surprised."

"So, who is it?"

Soonyoung shrugs. "Dunno, I didn't see who it was. Mom told me I'd like them though."

"I'll pray for that person, having to deal with you." Joshua murmurs, checking his nails. Seokmin still ignored at his side. 

"Welp, good luck to me too. Anyways, I got to go. I still have class." Soonyoung gathers his bag and walks out of the cafe. 

_6 hours left before he meets his future partner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best.  
> Seoksoo was added. I ship them so much, they're so soft together.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

If you ask Soonyoung if he has a type he'd say none. He doesn't wanna be bias. No unique qualities or personalities needed, have a certain characteristic that stands out, preferred attitude or physical aspects. Being bisexual, he doesn't have a preference as long as his or her partner is accepting.

So when he asked his parents who was the person he is meeting, they didn't answer, only giving him a coy smile that scared him. Miyeon arranges the tie for his suit, patting his shoulders after. 

"My son is so handsome."

Soonyoung has his hair pushed back, his sleek black suit accentuating his figure, he was sure it was his mom's plans– and made him carry a bouquet of roses because ('its common courtesy.) The restaurant was one of the branches his mother owned and its reserved under his name. 

"Good luck." She sing songs, pecking his son's cheek, she adds, "Don't fuck up. Okay?"

Soonyoung nods and bids his parents goodbye. The family driver already waiting outside their door. 

The ride was smooth and he tries to calm his nerves, trying to picture out what the other person looks like. Out of the pile he had picked, he has three guesses who it may be; the long, blond haired annoying daughter of one his father's business partners, who likes to boast her riches when she doesn't even lift a finger doing anything. She was pretty only because of heavy make up. Soonyoung will seriously back out if its her.

Next is the athletic jock yet fuckboy of the year, who was his old high school classmate.Soonyoung hated his guts. He has a harem of ladies slinging of him and likes to party too much, goes to jail and causes scandal for his father who's an important part of the Congress. Soonyoung would rather drink bleach if it was.

Last candidate will be Kim Mingyu. Why? Their mothers are close friends, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was on the list. They had playfully announced in the past that if none of their sons are dating anyone they might push them together. 

The way his mothers glint evilly might mean that he did pick Mingyu but he wasn't sure. The younger didn't even say anything to him and he was certain that tall lanky tree friend of his is meeting someone but he doesn't know who.

Soonyoung snaps out of his reverie when the driver announces they have arrived, opening the door for him. He reaches for the bouquet and steps out. 

Standing by the grand entry way, he can feel his hands getting sweaty and nervous of the prospect of meeting his future partner. Its late to back out anyways. 

The receptionist by the entrance immediately recognizes him, giving him a greeting and leading him to the rooftop of the restaurant. He was about to ask why there but the lady shrugged and said it was his mother's choice.

She leads him at the secluded part of the rooftop where you can see the buildings and lights of the district. It was a pretty sight, perfect for a date. The table was already set, a bit of red rose petals scattered around and a candle in the middle. She tells him to call the waiter if they want the food to be served and leaves.

Soonyoung glances around, he's date wasn't here yet. Pulling his sleeve, he checks the time on his silver watch. 

_6:59 pm_

Only one minute and they'll be here.

'Shit!' Soonyoung curses mentally, leg tapping nervously on the floor. 'You can do this. Its no big deal.'

Its not like he–

"Kwon Soonyoung-ssi?" 

He freezes in his seat, the way his name rolls out and was said oh so softly makes him melt. Slowly turning in his seat, he fixes a smile at his date and–

"Shit."

♪

You know that feeling of seeing angels descend down from heaven, white lights blinding and choir songs can be hear floating. They're pure and radiant smile that graces their lips and eyes so gentle.

Soonyoung feels like hallucinating, except it was night, no white light behind his date, no wings and halo, no sounds playing and he was looking at him like he had gone mental. He wouldn't blame him. He was probably gaping like a fish out of water.

His date was wearing a beige trench coat that reaches his knees, tucked inside was a white long sleeves and white pants. He looks so cute, he wants to put him in his pocket and carry him around.

'Fuck.' Soonyoung gulps, averting his eyes because he was staring too long and his date looks like he wants to flee and never come back and Soonyoung does not want that.

"Kwon Soonyoung-ssi?" His date repeats, waving a hand over his face. 

"Huh? Ah, yes that's him, I mean, me." He stands up from his seat and walks over to him. That's where Soonyoung notices the height difference. His date was shorter than him, can be perfectly tucked under his chin and embrace him. He bites his lips as to stop the squeal leaving his mouth. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." 

He pulls the chair for him to sit down, smiling widely at him. Soonyoung picks the bouquet and hands it to him. "For you."

The other blinks in surprise, taking it and admiring. "Oh, thank you. You don't have to."

He places it down, near the table. Soonyoung doesn't have it in him to tell him that it was his mother's idea to give him roses, but with how he's smiling it seems he did good.

And he also realizes one thing, he doesn't know his name.

The pretty male adjusts on his seat, and looks at Soonyoung expectantly, "Pardon the suddenness, but why did you choose me?"

Soonyoung chokes, it was sure sudden, he seriously doesn't know how to answer that. "Uh, you see..."

He gestures around, trying to look for a valid reason or anything to avoid that, maybe he should call the waiter. He hears fingers thrumming on the table and sees the other giving him a small glare.

"Okay, uh. I-" He swallows the lump on his throat, "I did it randomly?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

Soonyoung inhales, "um, it was all sudden to me too. Mom wanted me to choose a partner so I pulled one of the files, and here we are." He gazes at the other male, who was blinking rapidly, eyes wide in confusion. "Ididnotknowyournametoo."

Soonyoung closes his eyes, because he was sure that his date would stand up and leave, maybe slap him too. I mean who goes on dates like this without knowing who you're meeting with (his supposed to be future partner) and not sure if you are interested? Kwon Soonyoung, apparently.

The other male was silent for a moment, lips pursed and seemingly in a deep thought.

Soonyoung was internally panicking, what if he leaves? Thinks he's a weirdo? How will he convince he's date to stay? What will he tell his mom? She'll be disappointed for sure.

A minute to long felt like an eternity when the other nods, letting out a sigh. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. My name is Lee Jihoon since you apparently don't know."

Soonyoung sighs in relief when Jihoon– he likes the way his name rolls out of his tongue, it was perfect. Perfect name for a perfect boy that will be his future husband. He feels giddy at the thought. 

The night went with relative ease and it manages to surprise him even more of what he knows.

Lee Jihoon was neither a son of his parent's business partners nor an associate. He was the son of his mother's secretary years ago, and they owned the Kwon Family a huge sum for his father's surgery. His parents both died when he was 15, so he lived alone, inherited the debt. That's why he was on the list. He had no other relatives and siblings. He wasn't rich like he was but he works at a local coffee shop that's owned by his friend. Jihoon goes to a local university, taking a degree in music and business. He can sing and play a handful of instruments. A scholar and super smart, seeing as how well-mannered and composed Jihoon was. 

He was the overall package for Soonyoung. Beautiful, intelligent, and talented. No wonder his mother was grinning like crazy at him, he caugh a catch. 

He lets out a dreamy sigh, staring at how Jihoon cuts his steak into refined pieces, eyes blinking as he eats meekly. He's like a fairy that glows under the moonlight. Soonyoung likes the way his nose scrunches up when he tries to stop laughing from his jokes, his voice was smooth and clear, he could listen to it all day. Jihoon has the prettiest smile, his eyes turning crescents as it twinkles when he does and he can feel his heart beating like crazy.

When they were done, Soonyoung offers Jihoon a ride home, wanting to spend a little more time with him. Luckily, Jihoon agrees.

"Where do you live, Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon says the name of his address, which was an apartment close to his university. It was a 45 minute walk and a 10 minute drive, they pass the expensive streets to a much more calm scenery, they pass by food stalls and parks, with more people out on the street.

Soonyoung has never been three before so it was all knew to him, he was used to the rich district, but this place was buzzing with life and he was amazed by it. 

After a few turns, they reach the street Jihoon had said, he wanted to be dropped off from here and walk to the apartment so he's friends wouldn't see them to which Soonyoung raise a brow but didn't ask further.

"Jihoon, can I have your number?"

"Your mom already has it, go ask her if you still want to meet me." Jihoon says playfully, opening the door.

Soonyoung, without thinking, grabs the end of his sleeve, he stares straight into Jihoon's eyes, "Of course, I do."

"What?" Jihoon does that thing again, mouth hanging a little open.

"I've decided already, Jihoon."

"Decided what?" He keeps blinking at him, his long lashes fluttering close on his pale cheeks.

Soonyoung smiles at him, reaching over to plant a kiss on his forehead. It happened in a flash, lips barely grazing his skin, but it was enough to make Jihoon jump, blushing all the way.

"See you tomorrow, Jihoon. Good night."

♪

"MOOOOOOM!"

Soonyoung slams the door open and sees his parents sitting on the leather couch, his mother holding a wine glass, smirking at him. He ignores it and leaps to where they are, "You're the best, mom."

"I know."

"He's perfect."

"I know."

"I'm going crazy."

"I know."

"I wanna marry him already."

"I know."

Soonyoung pouts, giving his parents a cute grin, "So where and when is the wedding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems rushed because it is.   
> Aye, I hope I did okay with this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any mistakes that's because I don't edit it too much   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

"Here."

Soonyoung looks up from his phone, to her mother who was holding a small box in her hands. He gingerly picks it up and shakes it, there was a bit of jingling sound and metal on metal.

"What's this?"

The phone in his lap pings, indicating a message and he immediately picks it up, a grin spreading on his face when he sees the reply.

**My Soon-to-be ♥**   
_Good morning to you too._

Soonyoung had been texting with Jihoon non stop, the other would reply with short messages at first which made him upset but Jihoon explained he doesn't like to text and rarely opens his phone. He was also up till 2am to accompany Jihoon while he was in his university's studio, finishing an upcoming project he has. He made sure he was asleep after that, flooding him with emojis and good nights.

Miyeon clears her throat, "Why don't you open it?"

Soonyoung hits the send button and puts the phone in his lap. He texted the younger male to meet with him for lunch, since it was a Saturday.

He picks the box in his hand and opens the lid. He blinks. "What's this?"

"What do you think?"

"A key?"

"Yep. A gift from us to you and Jihoon."

Soonyoung tilts his head in confusion before he springs up when the cogs in mind click, smothering his mother in a hug. "Holy sh– sheet of paper. Are you serious, Mom?!"

Miyeon nods, pinching his cheeks. "Give it to Jihoon, okay? You're meeting with him right? Why don't you take him there and see it for yourself?"

Soonyoung nods, bouncing in his place before closing the box. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome."

Soonyoung pulls away from the hug when his phone pings with another message. He swiftly types a reply, Jihoon had informed him he was getting ready – and was about to bid his mother goodbye when he remembers something.

"Hey, mom. Can I ask you a favor?

♪

Soonyoung decided to take his own car today, navigating through the roads using his GPS to Jihoon's place. The younger had told him to wait for him at the exact place where he got off last time. Parking his car slowly, he pulls out his phone and types a message to Jihoon that he was waiting. He roams his eyes around and sees the familiar figure running to where he is, head hung low as he ducks inside the car. 

"You okay, Jihoon?"

He asks, referring to the younger's flushed appearance. Jihoon nods, twiddling with his fingers. "I rushed my way here since my friends wouldn't allow me to go out without telling them so I had to evade and run the other way around."

Soonyoung starts the car engine and moves back to the road, eyes on front but his ears were listening. "Why wouldn't you tell them?"

Jihoon huffs, leaning back on the leather seat, glancing at Soonyoung through his lashes, "I- well, I really don't know how to explain to them why i'm suddenly going out and on the phone."

"What do you mean?"

"I have nosy friends, and of course, they want to know everything but I don't know how to tell them about this."

Soonyoung casts him a glance and almost squeal at the sight of Jihoon pouting. "Why not?"

Jihoon turns to him, pouting even more. "I can't just tell them that "hey, I'm meeting with Kwon Soonyoung, you know the Heir of K. Finance, that one dude who modeled for the business magazine and is among the most coveted bachelor in the country." That would be embarrassing."

"Why is it embarassing? I'm your fiance, so there's nothing wrong with that." Soonyoung says nonchalantly, not seeing how Jihoon is gaping at him, cheeks turning even redder than before. "Aren't you going to invite them to our wedding?"

When he receives no reply, he stole another glance at him. Jihoon's eyes were going wide, ears and cheeks red as he blinks nonstop. "Is something wrong, Jihoon?"

Jihoon snaps out of his trance, looking away, making the other squeal in his seat. "N-nothing."

"Anyways, we're here." Soonyoung says as he taps Jihoon on the cheek, "Wait for me, okay? I'll just park the car."

Jihoon nods absentmindedly, unlocking the door and stands on the pavement. He looks around and unknowingly gulps. The place was unfamiliar to Jihoon, but he can tell it was for the rich, men and women walking down with tailored and costumed suits, and dresses. Glancing at their expensive watches and showcasing jewelries to their friends, wearing designer bags and heels. Some pass Jihoon giving him a pitiful glance. He looks at his attire, he wore a black hoodie, which was a bit big on him, jeans and his shoes. No accessories to showoff. It makes him uncomfortable and sick, so he wraps his arms around his frame and hangs his head low. He wants to go home.

"Let's go? Ji- wait, Jihoon? Are you alright?" Soonyoung rushes over and cups his face, the younger had unshed tears on his eyes, and is a bit pale. "What happened?"

"I–" Jihoon swallows the lump on his throat, "I don't like it here, Soonyoung. Can we go somewhere else?"

Jihoon whispers more to him self rather than Soonyoung, holding to himself tighter. Soonyoung notices the shift and presses him close to his body. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is- is it okay?"

Jihoon sounded so small and insecure that it hurts his heart to hear him like that, so he nods his head and gives him a smile. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Jihoon. I'll go wherever you want to."

Jihoon looks up to him, his eyes round and pleading. "Can we go to McDonald's?"

♪

Soonyoung wasn't sure what a 'McDonald's' was, so he let Jihoon guide him there. He thought it would be another restaurant, but was surprised to see a food chain near the park, where most people eating are families with their children running around. The line was long, and Soonyoung was unsure what to eat but Jihoon was skipping his way to the counter with a happy smoke plastered on his face and he couldn't say no to it.

Jihoon points to a cheeseburger, fries and a large cola. He gets a nudge and asks what he wants. Soonyoung blinks at the colorful display of foods, and asks for chicken nuggets. 

"That would be 75,000 won." The cashier chirps. Jihoon reaches for his pocket to take out his wallet but Soonyoung stops him and offers to pay instead. He takes out his and slides his card at the cashier, who garbles in surprise at the black card on his counter, hands shaking as he swipes it and gives them their receipt and order. Even the customers on the other line gape at him, but he pays it no mind and takes the tray on Jihoon's hold. 

"Where should we seat?" 

The younger makes his haste to the empty seat on the far corner. Soonyoung follows, careful as he avoids children that are running around, and sits beside Jihoon instead on the the seat across him. 

"Here." He puts his order down as Jihoon reaches for the fries. "Even though, its not healthy."

Jihoon pouts, pointing a fry at him. "Try this."

"Are you feeding me? Jihoon, you're so cute." He teases and takes a bite all the way and munches on it, his eyes widen at the delicious meal. "Wow. This tastes amazing."

Jihoon giggles in his seat, and takes a bite of his burger. "I'm glad you like it." 

"Do you always come here?"

"Hmm, when I earn extra, I treat myself some fries. I usually buy at the convenience store since its cheap." Jihoon explains, sipping on his cola, unaware of the expression Soonyoung was giving him. "Thank you, Soonyoung." 

No wonder Jihoon doesn't want to eat at a restaurant, he wasn't use of the fancy life and it makes him uncomfortable. He lived his life simple, making music, part time working and eats ramen from stores, and lives with his friends' apartment. It somehow breaks his heart to know that Jihoon had been through hardships. He wonders if Jihoon had been lonely and crying because of what's happened to him. Soonyoung promises he will make Jihoon's life all sunshines and rainbows, fill it with happiness because that's what he deserves.

When he was done, he pulls his phone out and reads the text his mom has sent 30 minutes ago. 

**Mother Tiger**

_All done._

He smiles and looks at Jihoon, who was wiping his lips with a tissue. He chuckles at his cuteness and stands up, holding a hand out for the younger to take. "Let's go?"

"Where?"

"Its a surprise."

♪

Jihoon has his eyes closed the whole time, anxious and excited. Soonyoung has one hand on the wheel, the other holding his hand, squeezing it occasionally when the younger tenses. Navigating through the address his mom had given him, he spots the black gates and stops. 

"Wait here." He unlocks his side of the door and moves over to open Jihoon's door, the younger climbs out slowly, Soonyoung places a hand over his waist and guides him out. He grabs the small box his mom had given him and tells Jihoon to opens his eyes.

Jihoon does slowly, blinking the spots in his vision and looks ahead. He lets out a choked gasp, eyes wide in disbelief. He turns his gaze to Soonyoung who was smiling widely at him. "W-why are we here?"

Soonyoung offers the box instead, telling him to open it. Jihoon can hear his heart beating so fast in his chest, picking the key out of the box. 

"Its a gift from Mom and Dad. Its a key to our house."

Jihoon stammers, eyes going back and forth to the two storey house and Soonyoung. He shakes his head and pushes the box to him, face going red. "This is too much, Soonyoung. I can't accept this."

"You can't return it, Jihoon. Mom will be mad if you do. Its for you." He pulls the younger in to his arms, placing a light kiss on his hair. "Let's open it?"

He takes the key from Jihoon, and unlocks the gate. Soonyoung smiles at him, putting his arm on his waist and guides him inside. The house was big, a garden on the front, glass windows and doors. The living room has two leather sofas and a love seat, a flat screen TV and some movies on the rack. The kitchen was the same size as the living room, the cupboards were filled and the fridge was full of groceries. The dining area has a long table with 15 chairs. Jihoon wonders why but didn't ask. Outside, there was a pool. Soonyoung guides him upstairs, and opens the the first door, there was a king sized bed, pillows and plushies were placed, a walk in closet and a computer set on the table. The windows were opened and it over looks the neighbourhood. The bathroom has a jacuzzi, and shower and a body mirror on the side. 

"Only one bedroom?" He asks, cheeks slightly pink as he avoids Soonyoung's stare. 

"Of course, we're going to get married. Its only right to have one." He says slowly, a teasing grin on his lips. "You don't wanna share with me?"

Jihoon doesn't answer but with the way his ears are getting red, he knows it. 

"There's one more." Soonyoung whispers at his ear, hand finding its way to his waist again, he takes Jihoon outside of their bedroom to the door beside him. 

"Open it." He says in the most mysterious tone he could muster and Jihoon was immediately curious, unlocking the door in haste and almost stumbles at what he sees inside.

"T-t-this is..." Jihoon trails off, eyes brimming with tears as he eyes the room. 

Soonyoung guides him inside, a small smile on his face as he wipes the tears that have fallen. "Yes, its what you've always wanted. Its my gift to you, Jihoonie."

Jihoon hiccups, clutching Soonyoung's shirt as he turns around and hugs the older male, chest filling with so much happiness. "Thank you, Soonyoung. Thank you so much."

Jihoon lets go and jumps happily, bounding on the desk and turns the computer on, he taps the button on the right, and the whole place glows. He smiles brightly. 

Soonyoung watches him with a grin, heart full of love and adoration for the younger. He's happy Jihoon loves his gift. His own personal studio that he wanted since he was a kid, and Soonyoung is steps ahead in fulfilling Jihoon's dream. As long as he was happy, Soonyoung's also happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope its okay.  
> This quarantine got me really bored so I wrote.


End file.
